


Wish on the Same Sky

by beautifulllyinpain



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulllyinpain/pseuds/beautifulllyinpain
Summary: Every year on their anniversary Shownu and Kihyun goes to the beach.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wish on the Same Sky

> _"Wish on the same sky, our irreplaceable bond I can’t describe it in words,_
> 
> _so we’re singing today with your soul...  
>    
>  This is not goodbye, _
> 
> _we will shine here,_
> 
> _Hoping you’ll get this message,_
> 
> _At the place I was always with you..."_  
>    
> 
> 
> * * *

It is their anniversary today in which Kihyun and his lover had promised to come to this beach every year to celebrate. It was their tradition than for the past five years and it will still be their tradition even this year.

Kihyun picks a spot somewhere in the middle of the beach and sits down on the warm sand. He had not expected to see anyone really being it's almost three in the morning. But Kihyun couldn't sleep, especially not tonight, and so he thought why not come to the beach instead; it is their anniversary anyways. 

He lifts his head up to the dark night sky where the stars decorate the vast horizon, twinkling at their own accord. The moon however isn't visible tonight which really is a bummer since Kihyun knows his lover would definitely love it if the moon was out tonight during their anniversary. He had always loved moons and would observe them for as long as he could. It also was an excuse for him to go out into nature just to observe the different phases the moon goes through.

"Kihyun-ah!" he hears the distant voice of his lover calling his name. The sweet melody he had so missed that with just a single word out of his mouth was enough to cause a whole load of butterflies to erupt in the depth of Kihyun's stomach. And even after five years, the older's voice still had the same effect.

The said male whips his head and sees the older male running towards him with a bright smile. Kihyun's own smile instinctively brightens causing the beautiful creases to form at the corner of his eyes. All his worries and problems seem to go away just by the mere presence of the older male. He loves him, he truly does and it seems like he's falling in love all over again.

"Shownu, you're here!" he exclaims, patting the soft sand just beside him. 

"You know I wouldn't miss today, baby," Shownu tells him with his very own bright smile. This of course warms Kihyun's heart even more, a faint blush spreads across his cheeks as he looks away to the calm crashing of waves just a few feet away from them.

Shownu sighs out loud as he leans back a little, admiring the white dusted night sky that's sheltering them tonight. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" he says in pure admiration. Kihyun can almost match the twinkle of his voice to those of the stars above. "I just wish the moon was out as well. It's the new moon today!" Kihyun chuckles at his enthusiasm. "The beach is especially pretty during the day, don't you think so, Ki?"

Kihyun doesn't answer. Not because he chooses not to but because he simply couldn't. 

He stays silent with his lips pursed into a thin line as his grip on his own wrist tightens from the sudden flood of emotions. Kihyun isn't easily triggered but for some reason, the words Shownu had used clicked something in Kihyun. Now he feels sick to his stomach as he tries his best to calm his own violently crashing waves of emotions within.

"Baby?" Shownu calls worriedly when Kihyun doesn't answer him. 

"How can you expect me to love the sea, Shownu-ah?" Kihyun asks him sadly, still not daring to meet those dark brown eyes he loves getting lost in. He missed them. "I hate the sea _especially_ during the day," Kihyun answers bitterly. 

Kihyun's eyes begin to brim with oncoming tears, some droplets merely clinging onto his lashes waiting to fall down down his pale cheeks. He had promised himself that he would not cry. He had spent too many days, one too many hours crying which is anything but helpful because he knows crying wouldn't change anything; and yet that is all he can do.

"It's okay, baby. Everything will be alright," Shownu tries to reassure him but he knows no amount of words can ever do justice to the painful hole that had been punctured into Kihyun's heart. It's a scar that will forever remain now.

The older male tries to touch Kihyun's hand to comfort him better but it just goes right through and the shorter witnesses it all. He doesn't know what's more heart wrenching than this sight itself—watching your lover trying their best to touch you, to hold you, when you know they can't—not anymore.

"How can you say it's going to be _okay_ after _this_?"

"Baby—"

"I hate the sea because it took you away from me!" Kihyun screams at him. He tries to touch Kihyun one more time but his hand passes through once again, deepening the gash in Kihyun's aching heart. 

"Stop trying," Kihyun tells Shownu.

"No please, I know I can. I just—"

"You can't touch me anymore, Shownu," Kihyun croaks, a sob caught right in his throat. " I can't hold you anymore and it's only going to hurt if you keep trying," he tells him as a tear streams down.

"I miss you so much, Shownu-ah," Kihyun confesses with such pain. It's been a year and it only seems like he misses the older more and more each passing day. 

It's silent. Kihyun hadn't heard a single reply from Shownu and oddly enough he feels _alone_. He turns his head to where Shownu is—to where Shownu was supposed to be sitting—and his heart only breaks even more. 

His hand starts to shake as he reaches over to the spot where Shownu was moments before. There isn't a single evidence indicating that the older was even here tonight and that perhaps is what broke Kihyun even more.

He was here, Kihyun had definitely seen him, talked to him, and _felt_ his presence. Or did he?

"Sh—Shownu?" Kihyun calls out, looking around the empty beach. "Please—Shownu—" Kihyun begs softly as he cries. He knows that no matter how many times he calls his name he will never come back. Now his name will only forever remain on Kihyun's lips as he reminisces the moments he had with him. 

"Happy anniversary," Kihyun whimpers out where only the wind and the stars will hear. And of course (he hopes) his love, somewhere. The night is so quiet that he can almost hear the stars whispering, almost like they're trying to comfort Kihyun from his sorrow.

"I love you so much. I'll always miss you, my hero."

As he looks up to the Milky Way, the same galaxy we all look up to, he wishes on the brightest star his eyes sets upon tonight. He wishes that someday he'll be reunited with his lover once again where they'll be able to love each other a little longer than the time they were given now. And Kihyun hopes that Shownu is somewhere out there looking up as well, **wishing on the same sky** as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one-shot but I hope you enjoyed it💕


End file.
